Hastam
Hastam has now been moved to the fanon wiki. This is old and saved just in case I totally screw up the coding and have to start ovvvveeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. ---- I will be working on the coding for my Fire Games OC. WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP!!! ---- Welcome to the 74th Fire Games. The land of Pyrrhia is now under the control under the Capitol, and two dragons from each district are forced to fight for their lives. From the first district-in charge of luxury-Hastem volunteered for the Games. He has trained for his whole life for this moment. With cold, black eyes and a spear sharper than sharp, he is very very lethal and intimidating. He knows he has a better chance to win than many of the tributes, but his fate is totally up to the arena. Will he be the sole survivor, worshiped and cared for the rest of his life, or will he be among the twenty-three faces shown in the sky, accompanied by a canon blast? }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #000; background: #A35200; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Tribute Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | District | 1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 18 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapon of Choice | spear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Training Score | TBD |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #000; background: #A35200; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | strength, intimidation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | fire, darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | red, gold, black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ESTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #000; background: #A35200; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | tribute |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | win the 74th Fire Games |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | District 1, Capital (temporarily) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Dazzle, Kynsi, Tikari |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Dazzle? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Appearance *muscular build for fighting, not flight *dark orange scales with red tints *dark gray-green eyes *black "tattoo" on his left shoulder in Drakken, with the symbol for DARK on it *yellowish orange underscales *black horns, spikes, and claws *tribute clothing *has a spear and a dagger *black fingerless gloves with red stitching *slim black pants *two small gold loop earrings on his left ear, and one out of onyx on his right Personality WIP History WIP Relationships [[Dazzle|'Dazzle']]: WIP Kynsi: WIP Tikari: WIP WIP Trivia WIP Gallery WIP Polls WIP Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Coded pages Category:Bermuda's Stuff